siriously jealous
by leprekan187
Summary: Lily wants to get to know the real James because she has a not so itsy bitsy sorta kinda not really extreme, badly mild crush on a certain marauder. lily/remus lily/james remus/sirius slash full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Lily wants to get to know the real James because she has a not so itsy bitsy sorta kinda not really extreme, badly mild crush on a certain marauder. She corners Remus who is too shy to admit his real feelings towards the other certain marauder, to help her.

With the incentive to make the two hotheaded marauders as jealous as possible they devise a Slytherin like plan to get their men.

Chapter one the plan

It was two days after the full moon and Remus was trying his best to catch up on the work he had missed for the three days. {Day before, day of and day after the full moon} At _his_ table in the back of the library next to one of the few windows in the whole place. He was knee deep in essays and makeup work.

It was their sixth year and they were preparing for the N.E.W.T.'s next year. What a completely _unfortunate_ time to be a werewolf…

With a sigh Remus knew he had to do the Potions essay first or he would never get through it, so pulling the parchment towards him he began the hideous essay.

So wrapped up in it he never heard the not so soft footsteps of a Miss Lily Evans walking up to him.

"Hey Remus!" she said smiling as he jumped out of his skin and held a scared hand to his chest.

"Merlins queer uncle Lily! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. I thought you would hear me. I wasn't exactly being quiet." She said.

"I'm just struggling with Potions as per usual." He grumped.

"I could help."

"Oh… I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"Oh shush. What else are friends for?"

"I just don't want to be getting the better end of the deal…"

"How about this? I help you with potions and you help me with a problem I'm having?" she suggested far too innocently. Remus recognized the signs of a plot a mile away after being friends with James and Sirius for so long.

"What problem might that be?"

"You can't breathe a word of it to any one else."

"Of course not. Marauder honor." He said sticking two fingers up making her roll her eyes.  
"Speaking of Marauders… that's what my problem is."

"I cant get James to stop hitting on you and asking you out. All of us have tried." Remus said automatically.

"No. It's not that. In fact James hasn't asked me out in two weeks. It's been rather peaceful. Too peaceful. I… isortakindalikehim…"

"Sorry what was that?" Remus asked. He had heard her but he wasn't so sure he had heard her right.

"I… I like him." she said after taking a deep breath. Remus looked out the window and frowned. "What?" she asked.

"It's not raining fire yet… maybe the gods didn't hear you…" he said still looking at the night sky, albeit avoiding the moon.

"Oh shut it Remus." She said softly hitting his arms.

"So… I take you have a plo… _plan_?" the word plot never went over well with the redhead.

"Yes. I have a plan. I want to get to know him. Like a friend. Like how you and Sirius and Peter know him. But I can't do that by just being me. He would flirt with me the entire time and make an ass out of himself."

"He does that anyway." Remus said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but if he thinks I'm there to get to know him then he will act like a toerag. As per usual. I already _know_ that James, I want to get to know the other one."

"How do you propose you hang out with us and not have him do that?" Remus was a curious being, more cat like then wolf…

"That's where you come in. As my stand in boyfriend."

"James will murder me! Have you gone round the twist?" Remus' eyes were wide. James would kill him. Lily was off limits. To _everyone_.

"No I'm being serious." Lily said pleadingly.

"Who's playing me again?" a silky voice came from behind them.

"Hello Sirius." Lily said with a smile once she saw he was alone with a large piece of parchment in his hand.

"Why can't you use him?" Remus asked pointing at a confused Sirius.

"Because it would never work. James is a tad bit smarter than that." Lily said confidently.

"Is it raining fire?" Sirius said ducking to look at the night sky.

"Why is it so unbelievable that I can be nice to James."

"Oh no… Remus I think she's been confunded. We should take her to old Minnie."

"Bloody hell Sirius. I'm not confunded. I just like James."

Sirius' eyes went wide and he collapsed into the chair across from her on the other side of Remus.

"She's dying isn't she?" he said in a somber tone.

"No I am in perfect health I'll thank you!" she said huffing and crossing her arms. "Now Remus do you agree to be my boyfriend or not?" she demanded looking at the shy werewolf.

"I… uh… umm…" he stuttered looking between Sirius and Lily. Lily, the little devil, _knew_ how he felt about Sirius. She was the _only_ one who did.

Sirius' eyes had turned dark silver with anger.

"I thought you liked _James_." He sneered.

"I do. That is why I am using Remus to get to know him."

"And what does Remus get out of it?" he asked seething.

"Much needed Potions help." Remus answered holding up his essay.

"So you'll do it?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes I'll do it." He surrendered.

"James is going to kill you." Sirius said in a stern tone.

"Who am I killing Padfoot?" a new voice asked.

"Remus here." Sirius said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Why would I kill Moony?" James asked confused.

"He is dating the lovely off limits Miss Lily." Sirius answered.

"Oh! Oh… I'm happy for you Remus… Sirius?" he said before leaving.

Sirius pouted looking slightly disappointed that there was no yelling but he got up and followed his best friend.

Sirius had left the map behind. Once Remus saw they were out of the library he looked to Lily.

"Well judging by Sirius' reaction. I'll get my man and you'll get yours." Lily said with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Now let's get cracking on this essay of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 phase one: jealousy

Sitting between Remus and James it was rather… unusual for me. James had been awkward when I had first sat down but after a few hours of me poking and pinching him for being an arse he was much better. Remus and been 'dating' for two and a half weeks. They were talking around me while Peter and Sirius were dueling it out with a game of chess. It looked like Sirius was in the lead again but I never really could tell with wizarding chess. Never really liked it unless it was me who was playing.

"…Do you think Lily?" James asked with a side-glance at me before looking back to Remus.

"About what James?" I asked. I hadn't been following their conversation for a while now. They had been rambling on about completely random topics for a while now.

"Werewolf rights." Remus said in a pained voice. Obviously he didn't like the topic. I knew why. Had for years. I just didn't want him to know I knew.

"The wizarding world, as a whole, doesn't understand werewolves. Therefore they are initially terrified of them. Which is rather hypocritical of them. Considering Muggles are the same way with witches and wizards. They are afraid of the unknown." I noticed everyone seemed to be listening to me. "Werewolves are simply people who are sick. Some use it to their advantage and are in control of what they do, and know what they do it wrong but there are some that try their damndest to be completely normal except for three days out of the month. I actually want to go into the '_Creature and Beast_' department of the ministry and do as much help as I can. If I can help the wizarding world understand what they deem 'dangerous creatures' then maybe just maybe I can help with wizarding world evolve just a little." I leaned against Remus and watched with a smile as James looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"That… would be a rather difficult thing to do. Most people don't want to learn about creatures." Remus said softly smiling down at me.

"Then that is their own fault. It is the same with how muggles view wizards. Each one is different. There are some that are the definition they give us, like Malfoy, Macnair and Mulciber but there are normal people like us who mean no harm to muggles. We just want to coexist without any problems. I believe that there is werewolves that are like Malfoy and them that try to make chaos and mayhem but there are others that just wish to be normal."

James looked like he was between awe at me and complete horror that I had 'defended' my 'boyfriend' without knowing it. I couldn't help the little triumphant smile that sat on my lips.

"What are your views on homosexuality?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. All four boys snapped his head up at me.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"What did my views on Werewolves have to do with anything?" I asked sweetly. Remus coughed behind me. I could tell he was trying to hide a laugh.

"It's just like guys liking girls. Only probably a lot more rough. Not like I'm against it. One of my distant cousins is gay and I have no issues with it." James answered.

"What if it was one of the guys?" I asked feeling Remus tense up and seeing Sirius tense up.

"It's their life. Their choice. Not like I'm going to outcast them because of _that_. Not after everything else we have been through." James said flashing everyone a smile. "I'm not going to hold it against anyone who likes someone that is the same gender as them."

"What if it was Severus?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Do you know _something_ about dear Snivellus?" James asked with a wide grin.

"Possibly." I said with a shrug.

"_Who?_" he asked. He looked like Christmas had come early.

"I'm not telling. I could tell you things about him that would make _his _hair curl." I said with a nasty smile. "But I wont. He told me those things when we were best friends."

"But is he gay?" James pushed.

"Pshh… no. I think he is asexual actually…" I said tilting my head to the side a little.

"When he starts budding I'm going to start killing." James said making a face.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No I'm James. I thought you of all people would know that." He said with a grin.

"James, you are an arse." I said with a smile.

"I know. I know." He said it like it was a good thing.

I rolled my eyes before moving the arm that I was laying on so that it rested on my stomach.

"Thanks it was falling asleep." Remus said with a soft smile.

"Well… in that case…" I said before poking and prodding the scared arm to wake it up.

"Thank you. Normally only Sirius does that." He said once he could flex his fingers easily again.

"Any time." I said smiling before glancing at Sirius. I smiled at his death glare.

"I'm going to the kitchens. Anyone else want to come with me?" Peter said standing.

"No." James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Sure. I'm feeling peaky. Lily do you want to come?" Remus asked.

"No. I need to work on my transfiguration essay." I said with a sad smile.

"Actually. I'm a bit hungry. If she's going to be doing homework I'll be hungry in a few anyway…" Sirius said standing and stretching. I watched as Remus eyed him.

"I can help. If you want…" James said quietly.

"Thanks. I'm pants at transfiguration. The practical part is easy but the other stuff I don't get. Sev always used to help me. My grade had dropped horribly since then."

"See you guys." Sirius said with a happy wave.

"James, behave." Remus said looking at the far too innocent looking boy sitting next to me. "Hex him if he get to be too much of an arse."

"You're giving her permission to hex me?" James said paling.

"Yes I am. Though I am quite sure she doesn't need it but I figured I would let you know so you can behave with the knowledge that if otherwise she'll still hex you." Remus said before following the other two boys.

A few days latter Remus had stole away the map and had it in his pocket at all times.

Every time he saw James or Sirius coming he would gab my hand. It startled me the initial few times. So when he grabbed it this time I expected it. He had been taking a break from his charms essay and looking at the map.

He quickly cleared the map and stashed it in my bag that was open before pulling out one the charms books.

About the time he flipped to the right chapter James _and_ Sirius walked up.

"Hey guys." I said before going back to my homework.

"Hey Lily." They both answered at the same time. "Hey Remus."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Remus asked once they had sat down and he had 'read' the page.

"Nothing much. James got old Snivelly again."

"What did you do James?" Lily asked sitting down her Quil and looking at the boy in question.

"Not a thing he can get me in trouble for."

"He told him he knew what happened between him and Malfoy over the summer." Sirius said with a smirk. "He turned red and sent a hex our way."

"James! That was mean!" Lily chastised.

"I didn't say anything that could get you into trouble with him and he got the detention not me." James said proudly.

"Well that's a first."

"Yes. Dumbles was the one he hit so… you can guess…" Sirius said before breaking into laughter.

Remus cast a silencing charm over him before he got too loud.

After Sirius had fallen out of the chair and letting all of it out of his system he nodded to Remus who took the charm off of him.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked after a moment.

"Once Sirius gets started laughing it takes a while for him to stop. It's much easier to silence him than to get kicked out." James explained.

"Oh." I said with a smile to Sirius. He was glaring at our hands.

We sat in silence for a long time before I couldn't stand the laser heat on my hand. I removed my hand from Remus' and began to ask James more questions.

I smiled at Sirius and he sent me a small one in return.

Yes he liked Remus but didn't want to admit it. After a minute or two he began talking about something to Remus.


End file.
